Wolf (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)
Wolf (ウルフ, Urufu) is the leader of the Aurelian Knights under Hardin. It is mentioned in Monshō no Nazo that he used to be a slave to the aristocracy before being freed by Hardin, this is elaborated on in the developer's notes. Under Hardin he teamed up with Minerva and the Whitewings in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga, though he does not speak, preferring to let his lord do the talking. Later, when Hardin's forces joined with Marth's army, Wolf joined alongside his lord. In the end he rebuilt and captained an elite force known as the Wolfguard. His title ends as "Aurelian Hero". He serves Hardin loyally without question, even after the king is corrupted by Gharnef and goes crazy in Monshō no Nazo. In the remake it is possible to recruit him in chapter 19 with Sedgar, who reminds him that Hardin previously stated that he would want them to deal with him should he fall into corruption. In his ending, he returns to Aurelis, but distraught by the corruption and death of his idol, Hardin, Wolf blindly throws himself into fierce battles, as if he wanted to end his life. Personality Like many characters in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Wolf had no speaking lines, however, his role and actions in Monshō no Nazo and its remake show that he is extremely loyal to Hardin, almost obsessively so. Even when recruited in the remake, Wolf does not get over the death of Hardin. After the final battle Wolf frowns and says nothing, while almost everyone else smiles and talks. This depression is so great that Wolf even enters a battle with the intent of dying in his ending. Other than being loyal to Hardin, his personality is more elaborated in Shin Monsho no Nazo, he is depicted to be a cool and calm person, but can be quick in temper and if not, slightly tsundere. His tsundere is more elaborate with the base conversation with the female my unit. Recruitment Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Automatically at the start of Chapter 5. He, along with Hardin, Sedgar, Roshea, and Vyland appear from a fort to the west of the map as controllable characters once you start the battle. Wolf is a Horseman with an Iron Bow and an Iron Sword, both of which he can use. Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Horseman |3 |18 |5 |5 |9 |5 |6 |4 |0 |9 |Bow |Steel Bow Growth Rates |70% |50% |10% |20% |70% |60% |20% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Base Stats |Horseman |3 |22 |6 |6 |7 |5 |6 |6 |0 |9 |Bow |Iron Bow Growth Rates |70% |40% |10% |20% |50% |60% |20% |3% Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga Base Stats |Horseman |1 |22 |6 |6 |7 |5 |6 |6 |0 |9 |Bow |Iron Bow Steel Bow Growth Rates |70% |40% |10% |20% |50% |60% |20% |3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Horseman |3 |22 |6 |0 |6 |8 |5 |6 |1 |9 |Bow - D Sword - E |Iron Bow Iron Sword Growth Rates |160% |100% |0% |85% |85% |50% |65% |0% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Horseman |12 |35 |15 |1 |17 |16 |11 |14 |3 |9 |Sword - D Bow - B |Silver Bow Dracoshield Growth Rates |90% |70% |0% |55% |70% |60% |35% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Vyland *Sedgar *Roshea Supported by *My Unit *Vyland *Sedgar *Roshea Support conversations Overall Though Wolf makes a decent Horseman, his greatly improved growths allow him to make an amazing Hero, General, or Berserker should you reclass him (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon). A downside to using him is that he is already promoted and has low bases. He generally winds up slightly inferior to Sedgar, but still a very promising character. Gallery File:FE1Wolf.png|Wolf in FE1. File:FE3Wolf.gif|Wolf in FE3. File:BSWolf.gif|Wolf in Fire Emblem BS File:WolfSD.gif|Wolf as he appears in Shadow Dragon WolfFE12.PNG|Wolf's portrait in FE12. Trivia *Wolf is one of the potential love interests for Chris (Female), along with Jeorge, Warren, Gordin, and Horace. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters